Violet Delights
by xxsweetpea
Summary: HIATUS. For centuries, the Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan held grudges against each other. For sixteen years, the feud was hidden from Hinata. When she discovers the truth about her family and her feelings for Sasuke...what will the future hold? A forbidden love creates violet delights. "These violet delights have violent ends." Quote from Romeo and Juliet
1. Preparation

**Sweetpea (SP):** Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic ever published on the internet. A few days ago, I randomly felt like writing up a fanfic. This is what I wrote and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please, leave comments as I would love to hear your insight and criticism. :-)

* * *

I woke up to a melody of birds chirping outside my window pane. At first, I thought it was just a dream...but the moment I opened my eyes I knew I was back to reality. I layed there; staring at the ceiling, wishing I could escape back to my dreams. The morning sun shone confidently through the shades, creating silohuettes of every object in my room. Reality doesn't feel welcoming. It feels...empty. This feeling forces me to shut my eyes, hoping this is just a nightmare. Maybe, if I squeeze my eyes tighter I'll go back. _I'll go back_. _Don't worry._.. I keep telling myself this. Keep building these hopes...yet all I could do was cry.

A loud, sudden knock disrupted my thoughts. "Lady Hinata, are you up?"

"H-Hai!" I replied. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Thank goodness. I wanted to stop crying...at the same time I didn't want Ko to see me; he'll start worrying and questioning, and I didn't want him to worry. It was a battle I wanted to face myself. Not even help from others could dissolve this feeling.

After, pulling off my pajamas and putting on my training clothes, I realized how noisy the streets were. I peeked outside the window, wondering what the villagers of Konohagakure are doing. Busy bodies rushing through one another, carrying loads of supplies. That's right...today is the annual Sakura Festival. People are preparing food, decorating the town, and stocking up items. I would love to help out with the event if only my father would allow me to. He has kept me restricted in this house ever since the last mission I went on, with my teammates Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Whenever I wanted to go out, I always have to have Ko or Neji-san by my side even though I'm sixteen years old. I tried to tell my father I'm totally capable of being by myself, but he refused. I do not think he has much faith in me as a daughter, a Hyuga, and a leader. That's why, every day, I add in some training time to improve myself; to impress father.

Another sudden knock caught my attention. The door creaked open and Hanabi appeared with a kimono in her hand. I smiled as I noticed how she was already wearing her's for tonight. "Nii-san. Look at this kimono!"

I walked towards my sister and grabbed the kimono from her. The texture was silky smooth; very delicate and beautiful filled with lavendar and floral designs. "Is this kaasan's, Hanabi?"

She nodded. "Papa wanted you to wear it. It'll make kaasan happy!"

_Kaasan..._

"You will look beautiful in it, too." Hanabi added on. Hearing my little sister say those words made me so sentimental. I kneeled down and gave her a hug. "...Thank you."

* * *

It is noontime and the sun decided to burn everything in sight. I shouldn't have worn a sweater. Sweat has been dripping down my face like a never ending waterfall. Of course, Neji-san has to pick a day to lecture on and on about techniques. I am usually patient, but not today. Not with this weather.

"Alright, Hinata. Let's see your form for the Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palm." Neji commanded. I obeyed and performed the technique for him. I could feel his eyes piercing through me, analyzing every move I make. When I finished, I realized how I am not out of breathe. I wonder what Neji-san is thinking...he can be a bit harsh.

"Hmmm. Your Thirty Two Palm form is right on point, but you need to learn how to be quicker. I believe you are ready to move on to Sixty Four Palm. The technique requires perfect form in a matter of seconds. To hit the enemy, you must know all the chakra points; using incredible speed and force. We'll slowly work on it, okay?"

I nodded, "Hai!"

Trial after Trial, my arms started to become sore. I haven't reached Sixty Four Palm at all...not even close. The attacks are too fast to carry out. Maybe I need to lift weights and gain some arm muscle. Then, I think of me in a manly, musclar type of body...it doesn't suit me at all.

"That's enough for today. I don't want to tire you out for tonight. We'll pick up from where we left off, understand?"

I can tell Neji-san is trying to be patient, but he is too frusterated with me to say any words of encouragement. Sometimes, Neji-san is very helpful and kind, however he expects too much from everyone...especially me. My skill level isn't at par with him. I wish it was, but unforunately it isn't. Then again, I expected this and needed this in order to challenge myself. Especially, since, I want a rematch with Neji-san. I really do enjoy his company and appreciate him for giving up his time to help me.

"Hai!" I called out after him. I watched him walk into the house. Sometimes, I wonder if it really was fate that brought me up in the Main Branch or if it really was just an accident.

"Lady Hinata! There is someone at the door for you." I turned around and saw Ko standing in the door way. I nodded and made my way into the house. _Now...who could it be?_

"Surprise! Suprise! Hinata!" My body froze when I saw Sakura and Ino standing on my doorstep. They lifted a basket filled with desserts; used as an apology for randomly showing up at my house. I should've predicted they would do this.

"Here's some delicious goodies you can munch on. We're sorry for showing up at your doorstep last minute. Sakura and I figured we should have a mini girl get together before the festival!" Ino quickly said as she pushed the basket towards me. I took the basket still shock about everything.

"Mhmmm! And, we wanted to get away from our crazy mothers!" Sakura jokingly teased. I let out a small giggle. I find them too funny. Honestly, I don't remember how we became friends; I am certainly glad I have Ino and Sakura. They have such a feminine charm. I wish I could be more like them. More outspoken and confident.

"It's okay. I just finished training with Neji-san."

"Training? Hinata...you know you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Sakura said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I don't know if her hand is calming me down or putting more weight on me. I do appreciate Sakura always looking after me. I-I didn't know how to respond to her. I know this is the right thing to do...for me...so, that I could better myself. Instead of answering, I decided to ignore her comment.

"...Let's go get ready in my room?"

* * *

Up in my room, Ino and Sakura have been gossiping about the latest rumors. "EHH? No way!" Sakura yelled. Honestly, I have no idea what they are talking about. I would tell you...but I've been rearranging and reorganizing my room while they were doing their hair and chatting up a storm. I don't trust myself with my own hair so, I rely on Ino instead. I'm really simple and like to keep things simple. Although, I don't mind to be different...

"I wonder if there's going to be any cute boys at the festival today..." Ino sighed and dropped her head.

"Tch, boys? You mean men?" Sakura coldy remarked.

"Don't have to get so technical, Sakura."

"Just giving you a hard time, that's all." They both looked at each other and started to laugh. "Gross!" Sakura blurted. Now, I am very confused. I think I missed a joke? I decided not to bring it up, because it's not a huge concern to me and I don't want to know...not with a kind of mind they have.

"But...seriously! Wouldn't it be romantic to meet the man of your dreams tonight?" Ino dramatically poured out her heart, emphasizing the word dreams. I have never had that kind of thought cross my mind. Now that she mentioned it, I am curious who will be my future husband and where I'll meet him. I thought about Narut...no. I shook my head. I told myself to stop thinking about him.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Sasuke-kun will be there." Ino dramatically sighed while fanning herself with her hand. "He's so _dreamy_ and CUTE."

"I don't think cute is enough to describe his looks."

"Mhmmm. I would totally date him if he lost that attitude of his." They both nodded their heads.

"I always wondered...well...you know? If he could be...gay?"

"EH?" Ino and I simultaneously hollered. This caught my attention, because I would have never came up with that idea.

"Hear me out! Look, he always treats girls like a piece of shit. He doesn't even acknowledge them. And, he seems _too_ perfect. Not everyone is perfect, correct? There must be another flaw, besides being an anti-female, he has." Ino and I glanced at each other, accepting the fact that Sakura's theory seems reasonable, and nodded our heads.

"And!" She continued on, "You always see him around with his _guy_ friends. He has never, ever, in our entire life, has dated a girl. He must be gay!"

"Hmmm..." Ino rested her index finger on her lips, absorbing Sakura's words. "It sounds logical. The thing is...how can we prove that he's gay? We won't know until he comes out."

"He did kiss Naruto, once!"

"But, we all knew that it was an accident because of that idiot."

"True..." Sakura sighed as she rested her forehead on her arm. "I can't believe I even thought of that. I really hope he's not gay."

"Me too. Then, at least if he's not gay we know we have 0.001% of being with him!"

"Exactly! It is better than nothing!" We all cracked a laugh. The conversation was very strange. The things they would come up with and think about...are beyond my level.

"Okay, okay, enough of that. Hinata! Your turn!" Ino patted the seat in front of her. Time flies when you're having fun. I didn't realize they were already done with their make up and hair. I quietly plopped down, utterly excited for this.

"Thank you, Ino-chan for doing this for me." I smiled at Ino in the mirror. I snatched a quick glanced at myself and saw how my cheeks were rosy pink. I've always wanted to see what I would look like with make up on. It's all new to me. I wonder if I'll even recognize myself? I wonder if I can be a different girl? I hope I look beautiful. I really do want to impress everyone tonight, even myself. I just want to be different...that's all.

"Of course, Hinata! It's not a big deal at all."

* * *

"Ready? Open your eyes." I didn't know what to expect, so when I opened my eyes silence filled my throat. It took me a while to say a word because I was in awe.

"Ino-chan, i-it's beautiful!" I softly exclaimed. My voice isn't loud enough to make it sound like I'm excited, but my face makes up for it. Suddenly, they tightly wrapped their arms around me.

"Hinata you look so grown up and beautiful!"

"You'll definitely grab all of the guys's attention tonight!" It was very nice to hear them compliment me...the only problem is..."I...I...I can't breathe..." They were hugging me too tight. I'm very tiny. Tiny doesn't go well with two pairs of strong arms, especially Sakura.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry!" They release their arms and stared at my reflection in the mirror. When I look up, I could see their kind eyes looking at me. I smiled and hugged them, again.

"Thank you so much for being here. I-I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing Hinata. Besides, if you keep hugging us so much your make up will rub off!" Another laughter bursted in the air. I wouldn't mind having a get together again. Being around Sakura and Ino easily lightens up my day.

I'm looking forward to the Sakura festival with this new image of me. I really hope I could get Naruto's attention, looking like this. I really want to see him tonight. I really want him to like me. Discretely, a sigh escaped, hoping my friends won't notice. I shouldn't be thinking of him.

"Come on, let's put on our kimonos! It's seven o'clock!"

* * *

**SP:** Stay tune for the next chapter! :o)


	2. Sakura Festival

**(SP): **Sweetpea here! I finally completed Chapter 2 for everyone. :D I'm very excited and hope everyone continues to read my story. If it wasn't for your reviews and views, I wouldn't be able to be so motivated to already publish the 2nd chapter within the same week as the 1st! Please, don't be afraid to leave some reviews; I would love to read your insight! I get excited when I get some! :P Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

The girls and I entered the festival with huge smiles on our faces. My eyes darted to every person and object in the vacinity; I couldn't keep my eyes off of anything because everything was incredible to look at. The people did a beautiful job with decorating. Everything looks bright and colorful; full of energy and spirit. The event was crowded with mostly everyone in our town.

Slowly, I closed my eyes as I let myself sink into the atmosphere and absorb my surrounding. Live folk music filled the area with excitement and joy. Little kids running around, screaming, playing tag and other activities the site has to offer. I could feel people rushing pass me, chatting away. Being here made me feel relaxed...made me appreciate what I have even though, at times I struggle.

"Come on! We're suppose to meet the others at Ramen Ichiraku!" Sakura yelled through the loud music and the crowd as she dragged me along with Ino. Running through the people made the situation very exhilierating. The cool air splashing in my face unleashed my inner desire...to be_ free_.

We suddenly halted in front of the ramen shop. The restaraunt looked small, but it's our favorite place to hang out. "Shikamaru! Chouji! We're here!" Ino yelled through the curtains that covered the entrance of the shop. Shikamaru and Chouji poked their heads out at the same time. Chouji smiled and exaggerated his wave. "Hurry up and get in, Ino! I'm hungry!" He exclaimed and disappeared. Shikamaru lifted his hand up and tilted it to the side, his usual way of greeting us. "Yo!"

"Could you at least look a little happy when you see us? Geeze, makes me assume I look like crap." The blonde scolded at her teammate. "Tch, girls...Anyways, I didn't even want to come, but you and Chouji had to beg me to tag along." He let out a deep sigh and lifted his arms over his head, "What a drag." And retreated back inside of the shop. "Ugh, the _nerve_ of him!"

We pushed aside the curtains and stepped into the restaurant. It was a casual walk-in, counter type of shop. I expected the place to be full of people, however, luckily only Shikamaru and Chouji was there. "Who else is coming?" Sakura asked while setting herself down on the stool. I followed and sat next to Sakura.

"Well, Kiba and Shino were suppose to come, but hasn't showed up yet." Chouji said. He turned to face our server, "May I please have a large bowl of ramen, please?"

"Of course!" The man turned around and yelled at the cooks in the back. "Large bowl of ramen!" He shifted his body towards us and asked us if we wanted anything. "Ah, not right now! We're actually waiting until a few more people show up." Ino said.

"I would like one sir. A medium bowl, please." Shikamaru interrupted, raising his hand. Ino rolled her blue eyes at the shaggy boy. He shrugged, "What? I'm hungry too. I'm not waiting for the two slow pokes." I silently giggled to myself. The way Ino acts around Shikamaru, it's very apparent how much she likes him. Although, my byakugun has the ability like an x-ray to see people's chakra's points, maybe, because of it I can read people, too. The way her eyes fixate on him, longing for him. Too bad he's oblivious to even notice...or too lazy to even care...or just being a guy.

Five minutes have passed, the server brought out Chouji's and Shikamaru's food and carefully placed it in front of them. Chouji quickly picked up a pair of chopsticks, bowed to the server, and immediately began stuffing his face with noodles. Watching him eat the noodles made my stomach growl. I heard Sakura's stomach growl shortfly after. Thank goodness I'm not the only one who felt the same way. I felt slightly embarrassed because of it.

Suddenly, someone opened the curtains behind us. "Hey everybody!" All of us spun around to a rowdy Kiba with his dog, Akamaru, and Shino, quietly walking in behind them. "If you don't mind, Shino and I invited a few more people for ramen." He hollered, gesturing his thumb behind him. "Don't bring my name up. I didn't invite them, you did." Shino corrected.

A trail of people walked in who revealed themselves to be Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke. I jolted myself up, surprised by the fact that Kiba invited Naruto. But, my eyes lingered on Sasuke, though. I am very surprised to see that he's here. He never hangs out with the guys if it involves us, girls. Ino, Sakura, and I exchanged looks; they were thinking the same thought, adding on to the _we don't want him here_! My pale eyes looked up at Sasuke again, however, this time his black, cold eyes stared at me, pinching through my soul. Quickly, I looked away, feeling my heart beat out of pace. This...this feeling was definitely fear. I could feel the sweat forming all over my body, my lip trembling. I've always been scared of Sasuke ever since I can remember. His aura isn't very inviting; it makes me uncomfortable to be around him.

"Ah! Hinata, I didn't recognize you. You...you look different." Kiba pointed out. Everyone turned to look at me. I caught Naruto's blue eyes and unhestitately looked down at my lap as blood rushes to my cheeks. I have never had this much attention before. Their eyes stabbing at me, made me nervous. So, nervous I forgot how to breathe. I felt Sakura's hand ontop of mine as she's trying to calm me down. "Hurry up and sit down. We're starving here, trying to wait on you guys." She complained, hinting annoyance in her tone. She changed the subject to my relieve. Kiba shrugged at her and obeyed anyways, along with the others.

Just when I thought the worse is over Naruto decided to wrap his arms around me. "Hinata-chan! You do look nice!" I jumped a little, "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. Ino-chan did this."

"Oh, wow! She did a good job. You look amazing!" He complimented. I wish I could thank him again, but my mind is blank. _He-he's so close._ I thought, almost panicking._ W-what should I say? What should I do? _I clinged on to my kimono, my hands shaking uncontrollably. My teeth dug into my bottom lip.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye Sasuke pulled Naruto by the collar and shoved him aside. Without any hesitation, he sat down next to me. "EH? Sasuke!" The blonde screeched, "I was about to sit there!"

"I'm not moving." He sharply replied.

"Pfft, fine." Naruto's last option was the empty seat next to Sasuke. He plopped himself down and gave death glares at his friend.

After everyone settled down and ordered their ramen, silence took over the room. Usually this doesn't happen, but since Sasuke is here...it-it's different. Sakura's elbow nudged my side. When I glanced over, she cleared her throat; signaling how awkward it must have been to sit next to him. It was awkward. Very awkward and _scary_. I could feel the intensity of his cold aura. I'm trying to ignore it as much as I can, trying to enjoy the night...

"Hey Sasuke, if you're not going to talk to Hina-"

"Shut up."

"Okay..."

I felt bad for Naruto...I wanted him to sit next to me. I wanted to try to talk to him, but of course I lost my chance, again...

Our food finally arrived. My eyes lit up as it was placed in front of me. "Arigatou!" I bowed and thanked to the server. _Finally, I get to eat..._ By the time I finished my bowl, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji slowly started a conversation about their previous mission experience. I listened into the conversation because they always have interesting stories to share.

"On my mission, there was a girl who hit on me." Kiba brought up.

"Eh? Really?" Shikamaru surprisingly said, raising his brow. "Wow! Was she pretty?" Chouji added on.

"Well, the only problem is...the girl turned out to be a dude..." Everyone cackled up...except for Sasuke, of course.

"HEY! IT'S EMBARRASSING, OKAY?" He shouted.

"You didn't have to share that, Kiba" The blonde girl chuckled.

"Well, no one's talking here! How about you come up with something better to talk about!" Kiba replied, making a point.

"I don't have to. Since, we're all done with our food here, let's just leave." She demanded while standing up. "Tch, girls are so bossy." Kiba muffled under his breathe. "I heard that, baka!"

"Thank God we left. It was getting a bit weird." Sakura whispered, linking one of her arms with mine. "It would have been fun, but not with Sasuke around." I nodded in agreement. What Sakura said was true. With Sasuke around he'll criticized everything we say, especially the girls. When we're trying to joke around he'll just throw out an insulting comment and ruin everything.

"I'm so sorry you had to sit next to him." Ino interjected. I felt nervous when she started talking...we were walking behind Sasuke and I didn't want him to hear us. "It's okay, I'm still alive."

* * *

The group were walking around the festival, trying to find activities to participate. It's easier to chat now, since we can easily split up if we wanted to. We stopped by many tents, playing various games from ring toss to fish pond. Chouji even participated in the bun eating contest, which he came in first place! Then, afterwards, we stopped to rest and watched musical and dance performances. Everyone was laughing with each other. It was amazing to know how much we get along, despite our differences. This memory of my friends...I wanted to keep forever. Cherish forever...hoping it'll last.

A distance explosion caught my attention. I twirled around and distinguished the bright, colorful fireworks, splashing into the night like a canvas. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the illuminations. It was awe-strucking, electrifying. I wondered if my friends thought the same.

Wait... I searched around and they were no where in sight! "Oh no..." The words came out as a mummble. Why did I stop for the fireworks? I should have let them know I wanted to watch it. Now, I'm lost in this mass! I didn't even know what direction they went. I decided to take a guess and continued walking until I could at least find someone. Being lost is the worst feeling in the world. The thought of no one finding you...the loneliness. I searched and searched, still nothing. I wanted to cry, I felt like crying.

"Hinata." The voice sounded familiar. I looked up and there stood Sasuke, with his hands in his pocket. His eyes remained emotionless, although it didn't affect me at all this time, because I was relieved I was found. "Don't go running off on your own. That's annoying."

"H-Hai. S-sorry." My eyes focused on the ground. I felt embarrassed how much I acted like a child. I used to do this all the time when I was little; easily distracted by things...that's why my father wanted Ko to stay by my side. "Save it." His harsh words cut through me. Why am I so bothersome?

My cheeks felt a little warm after walking around the place with him. I can't lie...Sasuke is good looking, but I can never imagine myself holding hands with him or being by his side. Being around him doesn't make me feel better. There's no light to him... Right now, walking next to him felt out of place.

"Shit. I can't find them." His fists tightly clenched. "Maybe, we should go back to where we were..." I softly requested. "Shut up." Instead of feeling helpful, I felt useless. I didn't know why I bothered to speak up. I wanted to be nice.

Out of the blue, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and forced me to follow him. The way his hand tightly wrapped around my wrist hurts. My small wrist can't handle the amount of strength he's applying to it. I could feel my bones being squeezed alive.

He led me to an empty field and pushed me against the nearest tree. My back slammed hard against the tree trunk; the sudden impact shocked me. My body couldn't help, but fall forward. Immediately I tried to cover myself. I didn't know what he was going to do. We were away from the people..._alone._

"Stand up." He sternly ordered through his clenched teeth. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't breathe. I wanted to move, but my body went paralyzed. "STAND UP." He shouted as he seized my wrist again, pulling me up. I let out a small cry.

"Stop with your stupid act." _Stupid act? What stupid act? _"Sasuke-kun...I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He tightened his grip while with his other hand, he grabbed my face, making me wail. "I'm not stupid, Hyuga. I can see through your manipulation." I didn't know what he was talking about. I was confused. _Why am I being treated like this?_ Tears began to form...I couldn't stop sobbing. It hurt; his grasp, his words, and his eyes...they just hurt. I'm embarrassed of how much I've cried. I wondered if he felt sorry for me. Not because, how he was treating me, but how weak I was.

"Look at me." His words...they sounded softer this time. I slowly lifted my head to meet his gaze. His eyes...they were full of darkness. Where did all this darkness come from? When did it began? For a minute, we just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. All I saw was pain.

"So...you really don't know, huh?" I shook my head. "You don't know anything about the fued?" _A fued? What does he mean by that? A fued bewteen his family and mine...?_

"Hmp, interesting." My mind went blank when he pulled me closer to his body. His hands touching my lower back, his face near mine. "You are naive. I could easily take advantage of you, right now. Would you want that?" No! Of course not! It's just...it's just my strength is no where compared to his. I don't know what to do at this point. I needed to beg. "No...please, please let me go." I could feel his eyes piercing through me. I try not to look at him, because if I did I would have fainted.

Finally, he released his grip and the strangest part is...I could still feel his touch. "Let's head back, the festival is almost over." Sasuke started to walk back towards the attraction. Shortly, I followed after him. _Is he really going to act like nothing happened?_

We made it back. I realized how late it was, since there weren't a lot of people around. People were slowly leaving one by one, making it easier to find my friends. "Hinata?" I instinctly turned around to find who's calling my name. I spotted Neji-san and my friends behind him. "Neji-san?" My feet started to move on its own. I was happy I made it back,safe and sound. I didn't want the others to worry about me. I can't let them know what happened.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Neji asked, placing his hands on both of my shoulders. "Hai." Hoping he couldn't see through my lie, I smiled a little. I wanted to assure him that I'm okay. He doesn't have to know about what happened between Sasuke and I. I didn't want to upset Neji-kun. But, his eyes changed when he saw Sasuke walking up behind me. "We're going home." He ordered, pulling me away from Sasuke. "B-But..." He interrupted, "We are going _home._" I walked pass my friends, still being dragged by Neji. "Gomensai, I-I have to leave." I quickly apologized as I looked at them. I can tell Sakura and Ino were worried about me. I'm so reckless, I let my friends worry.

* * *

As we were walking home, Neji-kun and I haven't said a single word to each other. I wanted to build up the courage to ask him about the fued. I wanted to know everything. The thing is...how come I didn't know anything? Anything about the fued? "Neji-kun..." He looked pass his shoulder, "Yes, Hinata?"

"W-what...where's Hanabi?" I couldn't ask...I was afraid. "She went home with your father," was all that he said.

Silence filled us up again and I have to ask him. This is the perfect opportunity. I needed to push away my fear. I needed to know. "Neji-san...do you know anything about the fued?" We were almost home, I could see the gate entrance to our house. "That is nothing that concerns you, Hinata." I refused to bother him about the fued. I knew I couldn't get a single word out of Neji about it. He is very overprotective of me; he means well, he means to keep me safe, but how can he and my father continue to treat me like this? Like a child?

We finally made it to our front door after going up the steps. Neji turned to face me with a serious look. "Hinata...it's best that you don't know." I hated when he said things like that. I hated when he doesn't think I can handle the truth. What can I do? I can't argue with Neji, because he has done a lot for me. I really do care about him, about our relationship, our family.

We walked inside the house. Everyone was already sound asleep. Neji's hand rested on my head as he ruffles my hair. "Goodnight, Hinata." As I watched him walk down the hallway all I could think of was the truth. The truth behind our name, behind Sasuke's name. _Sorry Neji-kun..._ How is it not my concern when I am part of the Hyuga family? What is the truth? What could be so bad about it? Whatever it is...I won't let it hurt me at all.

* * *

**(SP) **Thank you for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter! :o)


	3. Alone at Night

**(SP):** Hi Everyone! Finally Chapter 3 is out. Honestly, I had a difficult time writing this chapter, because I didn't want any cliche or cheesy moments...but oh well. Please, leave some reviews! I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. Thanks and Enjoy~!

* * *

Waking up the next day felt strange. I didn't know how to describe it... I couldn't get out of my bed because my mind had been replaying my first encounter with Uchiha Sasuke. We had never spoken a word to each other until now. The fact that he mentioned a fued made me wonder how long will my family keep this secret from me? Although, I'm not exactly sure what the fued is about, I know my family is involved since Sasuke targeted me. Whatever happened last night made a significant impact on me.

_Stop with your act. _

_You really don't know, huh?_

_You're naive._

His words lingered in my head...

A few knocks on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Lady Hinata?"

Ko's regular routine of checking up on me in the morning guided me back to the present.

"I'm up!" I replied back, slowly rising from my bed. I don't feel the emptiness waking up this time. Maybe, I'm distracted by _him._ I don't understand why, but I am. I can't let that happen...I needed to focus on my priorities; my training and my family. But, my mind wandered back to his words.

_I could easily take advantage of you. _I shook my head at the thought of them. Taking advantage of me... Is Sasuke really like that? Even, if he is, I won't allow him to do that. I have a crush on Naruto...

Speaking of Naruto, he finally noticed me last night. After trying so hard to catch his attention, Ino's magic did its justice. If I could go back and change one thing, I wanted to grab the chance to talk to Naruto. Just picturing his smile warms my heart. It washes all my worries away.

When I finished getting dressed for the day, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I was expecting to meet Ko, but instead I found my father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Morning father," I said while setting myself down in front of him. He lifted his gaze and nodded his head at me while taking a sip of his tea. "Morning, Hinata."

One of our servants brought food out for me. "Arigatou!" I thanked her as she set the plate on the table. As I looked down, the plate was full of delicious rice and fish, mixed with vegetables. The smell of the aroma caused by stomach to growl and soon enough I began to fulfill my hunger.

Rarely, have I eaten breakfast with my father. He usually wakes up early in the morning to run some errands for our family and, after, eats breakfast, then trains Neji-kun. Seeing my father here...I had a bad feeling Neji-kun told him about my knowing about the fued. I hope he doesn't bring it up. I didn't want to argue with him and make him upset. He'll probably never let me out of the house.

"Hinata..." My head jerked up to the sound of my name. I hope he didn't just read my thoughts... "Neji says you're improving. Your hard training is paying off..." I felt relieved. "H-h-hai!" I replied, ducking my head a little, as I continued to finish my food. It was quiet between us, again. Once I finished my food, I grabbed my plate and headed over to the sink to place it down. "I-I have to go train now, father...I'll see you later." I hurried out of the kitchen before my father questioned me.

I led myself outside, to the backyard, where the training ground was located. I noticed Neji-kun arrived early, as usual, to train on his own. I started to slow down my pace as I drew closer and closer to my cousin. "Neji-kun!" He stopped mid-way through his work out and smiled at me. "Good morning, Hinata. Ready to train?"

"Hai!"

Our daily training consisted of warming up for twenty minutes; starting out with ten minutes of minor martial art movements to get our muscles going without straining ourselves. Then, afterwards, we stretched our muscles to release the tension that had been build, preparing ourselves for an intense workout.

"I want you to attack me using the Sixty Four Palm."

"B-but, what if I hurt you?"

"You won't. Pretend I am your enemy."

It was easier said than done. Especially, since, I was afraid to hurt him. I knew if I continued to act like this...how could I win against him in a duel? Growing up as a Hyuga, training takes a toll on you. I didn't want it to affect my kindness. I wanted to show everyone that being a ninja isn't always about being tough. That's when I remembered my mother's words...

_Hinata, as you grow older and wiser, things are going to change. Don't let those things change who you are. _

I longed to be more outspoken. Longed to be strong. Longed to be like Neji, however, I couldn't picture myself to be that type of person.

Training went terrible. My speed wasn't up to par, my technique was off. I didn't even come close to touching Neji. That fact that I had my thoughts elsewhere didn't help my training at all. Reading his eyes, I can tell he was frusterated and annoyed. Overall, I couldn't hold myself together.

"That's enough for today."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, I headed into town with Ko, shadowing beside me. While walking, I couldn't help but revisit the memories from last night. How the cool air filled the empty spaces. How the full moon shone brightly behind him, creating a silohuette. How his touch felt around my wrist; his words...his _anger_. I can't vividly remember the details of his facial expression, however I remembered his eyes. His eyes spoke more than just words...they have the ability like a knife; to slice through you, the choke you, to _kill _you. All it took was one glance and my body went numb. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I immediately tried to shake it off. Even though what Sasuke did was uncalled for, I wanted to see him again. I wanted him to explain everything to me. If I can't get the information out from my family, I can go out of my way and get it from him...if I could figure out a way that is...

We found ourselves in the middle of a busy crowd. Several people kept bumping into us as we tried to make our way into one of the mini-grocery stores. I told Ko to wait out front for me because the store was too packed. Ko resisted at first until I assured him I wouldn't take too long.

After what happened this morning, I wanted to bake a treat for Neji; to show him how much I appreciate his patience. Due to the lack of effort I displayed, I hoped this would make it up to him. So, I planned on baking his favorite dessert, kasutera (also referred as sponge cake because of its texture is similar to a sponge). Neji's mood instantly changes whenever I make kasutera. I try my best to put a lot of my hard work into baking them, because I wanted him to enjoy it. Besides, once he devours everything he'll forget about this morning.

_I need flour, eggs, sugar, and sweetener, _I thought to myself as I searched for the right section. Making my way around the store was difficult. I didn't want to be rude and shove through people, so I patiently waited until I find an opening to slip right through. Successfully, I made it...only to find that the flour were placed in the highest section of the shelve. I relieved a fusterated sigh. I knew I was too short to reach for the flour. If I tried to stand on the edge of my toes, I still wouldn't reach it. Although I knew my disadvantage, I tried my best anyways. Sometimes in situations like this, I wish Ko was here.

An arm hovered over my head, wrapping its fingers around the package. In shock, I turned around to find Sasuke holding it in front of me. My heart began to rapidly race. Sweat began to form. It is the same feeling again...

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?" I stuttered, seizing the package with both of my hands. _It is unusual to find him in public... _Why is it that I can't keep my eyes away from his? Why can't I move? Is he controlling my body...? His sharingan isn't activated? My throat felt a little dry, but I forced the words out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" He held up a basket full of groceries.

"Sorry..." I whispered while sucking on my bottom lip. This is my chance! I wanted to ask him about the fued...but is it okay to ask him in public? I wasn't really expecting to meet him in a grocery store. Honestly, I wasn't expected to meet him at all...

Without saying a word, he turned around and headed towards the opposite direction. _No! He can't leave! _Immediately, before he disappeared from my sight, my hands released the grip of the flour and snatched onto his arm. I knew my soft voice wasn't loud for him to hear. The only way to get his attention was to be forceful...and I've never been forceful ever. This...the way I'm acting caused me to blush.

"What?" He roared. One thrust of his shoulder and my hand broke free from his arm. "What do you want?"

"S-sorry..." _Just say it, Hinata! Say it! _

"...What is it?" Sasuke loudy repeated when the surrounding noise filled between us. _ It is simple. If you quickly ask him, he will quickly response. N-no. What if he_ - I was taking too long to decide. It is now or never.

"C-can you please tell me about the fued." Finally! My chest felt relaxed. Sasuke raised his brow at me, like I had three heads or something.

"You want to hear it from me?" I nodded to his reply. "Hmp. I'm guessing your family refuses to tell you?" I didn't nod my head, respond, or anything. I just felt stupid in front of him. He's a complete outsider, and yet he knows more about my family than I do.

"Lady Hinata!" My head swung in the direction of the sound. No...Ko, why did you have to come now? You should have come earlier when I needed you... I shook my head. He can't find me here with Sasuke. I have to figure something out, fast!

"Sasu-"

"I'll meet you at ten o'clock." He said, as he leaned his head forward, exhaling his breath near my ear. My mind went blank for a minute. I didn't even noticed he disappeared before Ko spotted me.

"Lady Hinata! Are you okay?"

Then, it hit me. Sasuke never told me where I was going to meet him.

"Sorry, Ko. I didn't realized I was taking forever."

* * *

"You...baked this for me?" After eating our dinner, I surprised Neji with the kasutera, decorated with pastel colored frostings.

"H-hai!"

If I had a stop watch, the amount of time he devoured my entire kasutera cake was impressive. I didn't think he would crave it that much, but of course, I was wrong when it comes to Neji and sponge cakes.

"Okay, no more kasutera cakes for me for another two months!"

I chuckled. Neji was very strict with his diet, but he doesn't mind cheating once in a while, especially when it comes to sponge cakes. He lifted both of his arms in the air, moving from side to side to stretch himself. "Alright, Hinata. I'll be heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" He said while getting himself up from the chair and heading towards the hallway.

"Good night, Neji-kun!" He looked pass his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Good night, Hinata."

* * *

Once the clock hits nine o'clock, everything and everyone in the household surrenders to the night. Right now, I feel extremely exhausted, but I had to figure out where I'm meeting Sasuke. Do I meet him in front of the grocery store earlier? Or...do I meet him...I don't have time for this! I don't know where he usually hangs out. In fact, I don't really know him at all. I couldn't think of any other reasonable conclusion. The only way to find him is to track him down, meaning, I will have to walk around Konohagakure to find him. Since, it is nighttime, I can easily sneak outside of the house. I have never done this before, sneaking around behind everyone's back, and walking around at night. Hopefully, I will be safe. If anything or anyone comes out and attack me, I'll use my byakugan.

Quietly and slowly, I lifted my window. A cold breeze slipped through and whipped through my long hair. I ducked under, pulling myself out onto the roof top; my fingertips touched the tiles of the roof. Carefully, I stood up without making any suspicious noises. Being out at night, alone, my first instinct was to be catious of the dangers that it holds. The quiet of the city, the rush of the wind, and the liveliness of the moon caused my adrenaline to rush. I felt _alive_. The night wasn't as scary as it seemed. Stars acted as the flashlights of our world, guiding us wherever, whenever we needed them. Just looking at them made me feel safe.

My body dashed forward towards the sky. Higher than the gate wall, higher than the buildings in the city. When gravity decided to pull me down and the ground drew closer, I landed gently with one foot, then the other. Successfully, I snuck out of my house without waking anyone up. Now, it's time to look for Sasuke. First destination, grocery store.

At this hour, the city wasn't as abandoned as I thought. There were a few people walking around; mostly a bunch of adults getting together for a drink at the bar or a late night dinner at a restaurant. I overheard one of them mention about coming home from a long mission. It must have been tiring for them. I wonder if I'll be in their shoes someday. I am a little bit envious of the freedom they have.

One sharp corner to turn and I could see the sign of the store. When I arrived, there's no sign of Sasuke anywhere. I glanced around my shoulders... I'm the only one, alone, on this street. _I should wait for him... _I didn't know how long I would wait for him. I'll try to hold out as long as possible.

Fifteen minutes have passed... After observing the area, I realize how dangerous this side of Konohagakure was. I stared at the dark ally located down the street from here. I sensed chakra coming towards there. It wasn't just a chakra, there were multiple. Three. My body stiffened as the chakra slowly moved closer to the end of the ally. My hand reached behind my back. I was expecting to unbutton my pouch and pull out a kunai knife, but instead I touched my back. I forgot to bring it with me! Okay, no time to panic. I have my byakugan. Quickly, my body retreated behind a barrel. This will just buy time. I'm not expecting them to not notice me, but it'll give me time to think things through.

As the three bodies reached the end, I hear them, loud and clear. I tilted my head at the edge of the barrel to take a sneak peek. Their age looked about late twenties to early thirties, dressed plainly in a mixture of grey, white, and black clothing. I didn't notice any leaf badges on them, so I assumed they weren't ninjas. This is bad. Real bad. Who knows what they're up to. They're guys... three guys versus one girl. Why did I have to be so reckless and go on about this alone?

Their laughter grew louder and louder. Their footsteps sounded more distinct. Hiding didn't help buy me time at all! All I did was panicked. They haven't spotted me yet. My only option is to run. Okay, one...two...three! My body hurdeled forward into a full sprint.

"A girl!" One of them yelled out.

"Get her!"

I tried to use all my chakra into my running, but my speed isn't that great. Soon enough, the three guys caught up to me within seconds. One of them pulled me by my collar and swung me against the wooden fence. My back cracked a little. My body almost fell forward until two of the guys, each, grabbed a hold of my arm, while the third, standing right in front of me, clutched my face into his hand. I tried to use all of my force to break free, but it's no use.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out late, huh?" The stranger snickered as he licked his lips. "Looking for some fun?" I softly let out a cry and shook my head. The guy chuckled, eyeing my chest.

"Let's see what you got here, yeah?" With his other hand, he unzipped my jacket, revealing my breast. "Well, would you look at these?" He cupped his palm around one of my breast, squeezing it. I shrieked. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I didn't want something like this to happen to me...

"I wonder if you like doing it with the three of us. What do you think, beautiful?" He leaned in, towards my neck and started to lick it. I closed my eyes and sobbed even more... _Why? Why am I stupid? _I don't want to remember this...I don't want to remember this at all.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a loud grunt. The man in front of me was knocked unconscious to the ground. A shadowed hovered over the man and I recognized who it is...

"Sasuke-kun?"

The two guys holding be back, released their grasp to charge Sasuke. He dodged their attacks and catch a hold of one guy's arm and twisted it...he twisted it until I could hear the bone crack. The guy screamed in agony, but Sasuke had no sympathy and continued to attack him; kneeing him in the stomach and one punch to the face, knocked him out. He moved on to the other one, kicking him in the head, leaving him on the floor in a flash.

"Tch, pathetic bastards." He retorted as he kicked one of them on the side. He turned towards me, "Are you okay?" He didn't sound worried...he sounded rather angry.

"H-hai." Simultaneously, we walked towards each other. I found myself sprinting towards him into a hug. I-I don't usually act this forward, but my emotions were tied up in a knot.

"Arigatou...Sasuke-kun" I sobbed inbetween the words. I am very grateful to him. Not even a thank you could describe how much debt I owed him. I wanted to feel safe again. I wanted everything to be okay. Even, just being in his arms like this, will make things better. I don''t care if it's just for a second. I don't care if he hates it. Right now, I needed the comfort.

"I'll bring you home..." He said to me, resting one of his hands on my head.

* * *

Sasuke offered to carry me back to my house on his back. At first, I almost resisted, but if I did I'll annoy him. And, I didn't want that after all he had done for me.

Being so close to him felt strange. A different kind of strange. Everything I feared, melted away just by smelling his scent and his body pressed against mine. I wondered if he could feel my heart beating. It's beating so fast, I can't stop it. Is it normal to feel warmth inside your body? What is this feeling? Every part of my body feels...hot.

When we reached the entrance of my house, Sasuke quickly jumped ontop of the gate wall onto the roof. He did all of this without making a single noise, without making any effort. He walked over to where my window was located; I noticed how I never closed it. My feet settled themselves down once he stopped right in front of it.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." I made my way through the window and into my room while Sasuke followed behind me. I-I was surprised he invited himself in without asking me...I didn't want to oppose. It's just... I've never had a boy in my room before and I didn't really expect Sasuke to be the first.

"Idiot, why did you go out alone at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Y-you never told me where to meet you..."

"Do you know what was going to happen if I didn't save you?" He asked while walking towards me. His eyes changed again... It's the same from last night.

I slowly walked backwards until the back of my knee hits my bed. I collasped on top of it. There's no way I can escape from his sight. I'm trapped... One of his hands grabbed the edge of my face and pulled it closer to his. Looking closely at his eyes, I know his exact intentions...his desire...

"Do you?" He asked again. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. My hands clenched into a fist, knowing that whatever I do, I can't resist his touch. It's different from last night.. for some reason, my body wanted this. But, my mind knew it was wrong. Which one do I chose?

His eyes flickered to my revealing chest; I forgotten to zip my sweater, but it's too late now. I felt his hands catch hold of one of my breast. He's so close...it's so hard to breathe. It's hard to talk because I feel like I'm choking up. My face felt flustered from this... Why am I acting like this?

"Sasuke, stop it." He didn't stop, instead, he moved in for a kiss. A deep kiss that made my whole body numb. I couldn't move my hands or my feet. I could feel my heart beating slow. I have never experienced something exciting...full of pleasure. Is it natural to react like this? Have I been naive my whole life?

My body leaned back onto my bed as we continued to kiss. My hands clutched onto his shirt, pulling him closer. Is this really happening? Am I really kissing...kissing Sasuke? Never in my life would I ever expected this. Never would I expect my first kiss to be spontaneous with a _stranger_.

Sasuke broke the kissed and to my surprised I didn't want it to end. We paused for a minute to catch our breath. My face felt flustered from kissing him...from feeling so excited. Why did he have to stop?

"Sasuke-kun?" Looking at him, he had a passive expression on. It was strange, because you would never see him in this form; he looked cute, almost like a child. Once he looked at me, that expression changed; his brows started to crease inwards. I can tell he's mad and confused.

"Don't give me that look." He snarled, pushing away from me. It's his old self again... Sasuke can be so cold. What I don't understand is...what made him save me? Kiss me? Do everything that he had done to me?

"Damn it." Sasuke muffled under his breathe while resting his head into his palms. He shook his head and immediately walked towards my window.

"W-wait!" I called out.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I got to go."

"B-but..." Sasuke didn't look back. He didn't say bye. In an instant, I watched him fled into the night. I didn't dare go after him, I wanted to give him his space. I didn't know how long I stood there looking out at the night. In my head, there was a lot of things going on. _ Fued. Sasuke. Kiss. _I can't piece these things together. It just doesn't make any sense. Everything happened so fast. Then, I wondered what Sasuke was thinking ever since last night? Maybe...that will help me.

* * *

**(SP):** Thank you for reading! I hope you continue reading Violet Delights. If you have time to leave some reviews, I will very much appreciate that. :-) Stay tune for the next chapter!


	4. Author's Note

Hello readers!

Sweet Pea has bad news, but every bad news always have good news...right?

Bad news...

_Violet Delights_ is on hiatus. I felt I rushed the story, so it will be under extreme revision. Yes, that means there will be no updates for a while. As an amateur writer, I didn't really give myself some time to brain storm the whole story line. I was hasty and rushed this idea I came up within seconds. Then, I went with the flow, which ended badly since I am at the edge right now (writer's block). I am doubting my writing, too; because I've been spending much more time reading SasuHina fanfics than writing (Funny confession: I am a huge supporter of NaruHina. I find SasuHina fanfics more interesting to read). I'm sorry I let you all down after one month. u_u Plus, honestly, I am really bad at writing romantic stories. Seriously, any _'moments'_ that I write gushes my feelings into a ball. So, with this hiatus, I am going to work on that! That's the bad news. Now, you're thinking. What's the good news? Currently, I am outlining this idea I came up with. (Yup. That's right, I'm not making the same mistake twice!) I wanted to work and focus on this future project more than Violet Delights, because the whole story line appeals to my writing style. As you know, in _Violet Delights_, I used first person perspective. For this story, I am going to use second person point of view. I wanted to try to expand my writing techniques and experience with it.

College is coming around the corner and I'm a enrolling as a first year student! Ahh, it's so exciting, yet nerve-wracking! How am I going to write, concentrate on my studies, join clubs/volunteer, and work two jobs?! I don't know, but I will work it out...somehow!

Anyways, stay tune for my _new_ story. I don't know when I'm going to upload it; hopefully soon!

Ciao~

Sweet Pea


	5. Author's Update!

Hi everyone!

Sweetpea is back...sort of. Okay, first off, someone mentioned about my error on the whole "Violet Delight" title. Yes, it was very embarrassing. I was just mindlessly typing and getting used to it that I didn't quite catch it. I do apologize for my big and obvious mistake. That just ruins your impression of me, doesn't it? hehe...

Anyways, I am going to disregard this story line and start a new one. Why? Because, honestly my passion for this story died. This new story will still have SasuHina but completely different! During my hiatus, I've been having loads of fun in college while (on my spare time) reading some shoujo manga. O;;;;; Yeah, so basically, shoujo manga inspired me to come up with this new story. I won't make it cheesy, but it probably will be.

I hope you are all having a great year! Please keep an eye out for me as I will be slowly making my way back!

Sweetpea


End file.
